Lies
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Jack was always alone. He always believed he was no one. That is, until everything was made clear. One Shot.


It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to win. Not lose to him. Where did they go wrong?

A boy with snow white hair, a blue hoddie, a pair of grey sweat pants, and no shoes feel to his knees, letting go of his wooden staff.

This boy looked no more than in his late teens but don't be fooled, he was over 300 years old. This was Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun.

But there was no fun today.

He had been alone for the duration of his immortal life, no could see him because they didn't believe in him. Simple as that. Still, he did his job and endured the loneliness.

Then, the so-called guardians came for him to help. Jack was doing alright _alone_ and he did things _alone._ And they even blackmailed him for his past memories.

He didn't even know his life before this hell and they use it as a bargaining chip? Some guardians of children.

With no choice and his desire to know who he was, Jack agreed. It started rough, when things go wrong, they blamed him. When things didn't go to the plan, they blamed him. When the den of that damn Easter Bunny got trashed while he was saving the little tooth fairies, guess what. They blamed him!

Well, he didn't need them in the first place. They can go fight their _epic_ last stand with Pitch Black. That is, until the bastard went after him.

"So, Jack. Ready to give up?" Pitch asked, holding the pouch of Jack's memories in his left, and Baby Tooth in his right.

Baby Tooth squeaked furiously at the Nightmare King while Jack was having a bad time to stand up. "Go to hell."

"You know, it didn't have to end this way. You could still join me."

Jack grabbed his staff to steady himself. "I don't think so, Pitch."

"Don't you see? The guardians abandoned you! They left you for 300 years! And used your memories to blackmail you into joining them."

Jack had to admit, that was really a compelling case. "I don't care about them. I don't care about being a guardian. All I care about is being what I've always been, alone. So, if you're going to kill me, then go ahead." Jack growled out and readied himself for the fight of his immortal life.

But Pitch shook his head. "No." He threw the pouch to Jack. "You deserve to know. Everything." He wanted - needed him to know.

Looking at Pitch then the pouch, Jack gave a confused look then a suspicious one. "Is this a trick?"

"No." Pitch let his black sand drop so Jack could at least be at ease. "Look into it and you'll know all there is to yourself."

Jack hesitantly picked up the pouch as Baby Tooth was going wild, shaking her small head no. That struck Jack as odd, wouldn't she be glad at him to know his life?

"This is fabricated, isn't it?"

Pitch just sighed. "No, there is a reason why they didn't want you to know."

The Spirit of Winter frowned. "What do you mean?"

"See for yourself."

Slowly opening the pouch, Jack was sucked from the real world and into somewhere blank. He looked around frantically, thinking that Pitch had tricked him.

 _Then the scene changed into an old looking house and he was inside a room of some kind. He turned around to see a beautiful woman in bed holding a little bundle in her arms with a tired but proud and happy smile on her face. Beside her was a man kneeling beside her._

" _Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here." Jack stared at her intently, why did she look so familiar?_

" _What do you want to name him?" The man asked._

" _Jack." The woman said. "Jack Overland Frost." No, this…_

 _The Spirit of Winter took a step back in shock. The woman in front of him was his mother when he was born. So many emotions came flowing out, he wanted to hug her, to feel a mother's embrace but he couldn't._

 _Taking a step forward, he peered at the baby. It looked like him, minus the pale skin and the white hair._

" _A lovely name for our handsome son." The man, Jack's father said but Jack was too busy to hear it._

" _Yes, he did have a handsome father, Pitch." What his mother said, stunned him even more. Pitch?! He looked at the man and his eyes grew wide as a plate._

 _This man, his father, was Pitch Black!_

 _No, this has to be a mistake! How did this happen?!_

 _The scene changed again. They were still in the same room with Pitch and a toddler Jack in his arms looking down at his mother with another bundle in her arms._

" _Look, Jack. Your sister is here." Pitch smiled at his son who stared at the bundle with a bewildered stare._

" _Shister?"_

 _His mother laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes, would you like to meet her?" Jack nodded and Pitch leaned in so he could see his sister._

 _The older Jack looked to and a tiny smile tugged on his face. She looked just like her mother. His mother. She had black hair but her skin was fair._

" _Now, we're one happy family." Pitch said, kissing Jack's mother's forehead._

" _Yes, we are."_

Jack's sight began to fade and then he was sucked out of his memories. Gasping for air, Jack fell to his knees. All this time...he didn't even know. There were so many questions to be asked.

"Jack, are you all right?" He heard a voice and the Winter Spirit looked up to see Pitch's face. And if the memory was true, his father's face.

"Was that real?"


End file.
